


【源藏】Liars 上

by banyingtingchechang



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banyingtingchechang/pseuds/banyingtingchechang





	【源藏】Liars 上

金属的机甲贴住脊背的时候轻微的战栗顺着脊椎直达脚尖，控制不住的寒噤显然对缓解目前的窘境全无作用，但男人仍咬紧了嘴唇，将失态的呻吟化作节奏全乱的呼吸。

“这么倔做什么呢？”

背后男子的声音里带着似是而非的笑意，紧锢住他下颌的手指抚上他被咬的发白的下唇，随即以不可抗拒的力道撬开他的牙关，潜入他的唇间。即便咬合的牙齿在指根留下深深齿痕，对方仍没有退避之意。

“你还记得吗？”

源氏的手指在他口中恣意翻搅，发出令人羞耻的湿泞水声。忍者的唇好似诉说情话般贴在他耳背，温热吐息却令半藏觉得一股冷意自脊髓深处泛起——

“撒谎者要吞千针。”

※源藏。  
※2源1藏，NC-21，肉夹刀，注意避雷。  
※OOC致歉。

01.

月光沉落在满树白樱，树冠泛起氤氲柔光，除了被风摇动的簌簌声外再不闻其他。小男孩瘪着嘴站在他身后，睁大眼睛试图掩饰自己翻出的泪花，“你还会回来吗？”

匆促的脚步声已在接近，半藏将源氏塞回狭小的土地庙中，压低声音嘱咐，“你乖乖呆在这里，我很快就回来，你别出声。”

“那你一定要回来哦？我们拉钩。”

源氏不放心的向他伸出手，微微弯下的的眉带着藏不住的不安。年轻的忍者叹了口气，将伸出手指勾住对方，与幼稚的童音一同念出诅咒般的童谣，“勾勾小指……”

时至如今半藏仍记得年幼的弟弟嘴唇微微开合，以稚气声音吐出刻薄恶毒的言语——

“撒谎者要吞千针。”

仿真材料的手指自他口中抽离，牵出一丝令人脸红的水光，半身都是机械的忍者发出嗤笑，声音里带着毫不掩饰的鄙夷。

不必回头半藏便察觉得到对方的目光，落在因情欲而燥热的身体上是刀锋一样的凉。他试图挣开对方的钳制，然而被冰冷镣铐禁锢在背后的手腕全然起不到作用。

不是因为他心软——绝不是。

忍者察觉到他的动作，湿润的手指顺着饱满的胸肌滑落至身前，捏住了他的乳尖。

他玩弄的手势带着难以掩饰的恶意，即便如此半藏的身体仍然诚实地做出反应，当忍者移开手掌的时候那颗饱满的肉粒带着情色的水渍挺立在胸口，全无遮掩地暴露了身体的感受。

“感觉很舒服吗？”

明知得不到回答，忍者还是以调侃的语气如此问道。作恶的手指在得到想要的结果后仍然一路往下，将他已经勃起的性器握在手中，指腹用力地擦过溢出黏稠液体的铃口，令半藏不自觉地打了个寒噤。

“明明就很有感觉的样子嘛。”

冰凉的触感驱使半藏向后退避，但忍者牢牢将他箍在怀里，指尖顺着湿润的顶端一直抚摸到半藏自己也从未碰过的地方，恰到好处的力度和节奏让液珠自顶端滑落，随着男人的动作发出淫糜的咕啾水声。然而每当身体的热度被轻缓细致到近乎残忍的抚摩逼到需被释放的边缘，根部便被忍者有力的手指夹紧，令忍无可忍的惊喘溢出男人的喉咙。

“是吧？哥哥。”

“不——唔嗯……！”

那禁忌的称呼传至耳边的同时，不得释放的男子拱起了腰，浊白的热液溅落在源氏松开的指间。

即便被这样屈辱的对待，他仍然达到了高潮。

或许源氏也惊异于他如此激烈的反应，于是男人揽住他颤抖的腰身，将带着笑的吐息吹进他耳际。

“你看，哥哥，你撒谎。”

因高热而昏沉的头脑几乎要记不起他是如何落到这般境地，直到湿热柔软的触感在耳垂卷过一圈，摊入耳窝的时候，半藏因高潮而软下来的身体突然条件反射似的激烈挣扎，愣生生从源氏怀中抽身出来，一脚向对方蹬去——然而换来的不过是脚踝落入忍者的手心，被男人强行拉回怀中。

或许是月光终于越过遮蔽，自云端灌入未拉起的窗帘，让男子的身形自黑暗中浮现而出。流畅的金属构件组成形似人体肌肉的线条，令男子的轮廓显得分外清晰。随即曾一度被金属面具覆盖的面容也显露出来。

即便时隔多年，不需多看，半藏仍能一眼认出那张脸。

就如他方才自全无光线的角落走出，步步迫近的时候一样，从一开始他便认出那双眼睛，尽管暗藏于其中的汹涌情绪和凝血一样的猩红令人陌生。

是了。他突然想起之前忍者便是这么出现在自己的视线里，带着邪气的、充满恶意的眼神。

——“你还记得我吗，哥哥？”

他当然记得了。

他什么都记得，除去那陌生到刺眼的眼神。

不可否认的，半藏曾经想过如果源氏没有死会是怎样，他们会否在像以前一样做爱。但他从未想到会是在这种情况下。

或许是激烈的挣扎刺激了本就带着些许愤怒的忍者，握紧脚踝的手掌加大了力道，源氏伸出手来揽住他的腰，让半藏不得不贴紧他的身体。几乎每一寸皮肤接触到的部分都是冰凉的金属，唯独臀缝间贴上一处炽热。经年未经碰触的身体仍清晰记得那悖德的快感，半藏不自觉的发出颤抖的呻吟。

现在再装作满不在乎的样子未免也来得太晚，半藏只能闭上嘴一言不发，只有蒙在琥珀色瞳仁上的雾气显示了他内心的羞耻。源氏发出轻笑，不顾男人的反应，握着他的脚踝打开他的双腿。半藏咬紧了嘴唇，才没让自己在手指陷入臀丘的时候软弱地逃开。

源氏抬起头来看他，仿佛确认什么似的，并不就此进行扩张，只是细致地拂过每一寸褶皱。这该死的节奏让麻痹感顺着脊背直蹿上脑中，咬紧牙关也无法控制自己凌乱不堪的呼吸。

于是男人笑出声来，“这里已经准备好了啊……”

意味深长的字句无法判断是不是嘲讽，但显然对现在的半藏都并无意义。此刻维持清晰的意志都成了难事，源氏对这具身体的敏感之处再熟悉不过，这些令他们从前在床上无比契合的熟练技巧如今却残忍地将半藏吊在坠入欲望深渊的边缘。

隐秘的部分被撑开的感觉起初带着些许痛楚，很快就化成了熟悉的、畸形的快感，半藏不自觉地挺起腰，仿佛在向身前的男人祈求更多。

“源氏——”

松开牙关的瞬间脱口而出的名字取代了淫乱的呻吟，半藏也不知道自己想要表达什么。源氏却像是清晰知晓他所想似的，先前沾染着半藏体液的手指冷不丁插入后穴，让半藏张了张嘴，却没能发出任何声音。

太久了——他们已经太久没有做过了，但狼狈的抗拒很快被男人的手指软化，高热的内壁依然熟练且谄媚地缠上兄弟的手指。

“不、不……嗯……”

半藏终于忍无可忍地发出拒绝的声音，但源氏的手指很快被柔软的甬道吞入。

“这里还是像以前一样热呢，哥哥。”源氏的唇落在他耳尖，亲昵耳语却只让半藏觉得从心底泛出寒意。

——“就像第一次一样。”

02.

半藏仍记得自己第一次与源氏做爱，无法遮掩的、过于炽热的视线暴露了兄弟对自己抱有的异样感情。拙劣的谎言再也无法困住羽翼渐丰的青雀，半藏才选择了这样的手段。

于是在某个并无特殊之处的深夜里源氏推开纸门，看见半藏坐在长廊上，贴身的襦绊外只披了一件外套，襟口染了淋漓的酒渍，紧贴在皮肤上的透明衣物下隐约可见靛青的纹身，听到动静转过头来，目光迷蒙地开口，“源氏。”

他们在长廊上做爱，源氏捂住他的口唇以免他人听见这淫乱的声响，光裸地脊背撞在木质的地板发出吱呀之声，他伸手环住源氏的肩膀，仰起头来避开对方的目光。放在廊上的酒壶被扬起的手臂挥落，半壶酒液打湿襦绊的衣角，并无人去管它。

那是源氏终于决定接受那于他而言仿佛枷锁的纹身，拆掉绷带的那天夜里他潜入半藏的房间，拉住兄长的手按在自己尚未愈合完全、凹凸不平的皮肤上，带着暧昧的笑容说，“你看——爱不爱我？”

手心粗糙的触感描绘着北风神龙的古奥纹路，半藏张了张口，脱口而出的言语远快于思考，“不。”

源氏愣了片刻，重新带着笑容凑过来吻他，唇舌交缠间声音含糊湿泞，半藏却仍清晰地听见他的言语。

“你撒谎。”

“啊——啊啊！”

深入的手指按在了最为致命的一点，过于激烈的快感让半藏的腰身不自然地弹起，聚集在眼角的羞辱雾气凝成泪水从眼角流了下来。

源氏的手指恶劣地、执着地按压着那一点，激烈的快感几乎要将半藏的意识全部点燃，他早已无法顾及原本强烈的异物感，只下意识地伸出手去，试图按住那作恶的手指。

“半藏。”

在触及仿生材料之前源氏的声音更快一步抵达他耳边，这个称呼让他的动作顿在原处，猛地抬眼对上那双猩红的眼。

没等他反应过来，在体内搅动的手指忽而抽离，灼热的肉刃以粗暴地力度猛然挺进他的身体，撕裂般的痛楚让半藏猛地张开了嘴，却没能发出任何声音。

曾经契合的身体如今已经彼此陌生，半藏感到自己的喉咙仿佛被什么堵住，但这一丁点儿痛感比起后穴被撕裂般的痛感根本微不足道，半藏几乎感到了恐惧——那烙铁一样的性器仿佛某种刑具将他牢牢钉在源氏怀里，令半藏感到些微的晕眩。

“好紧……”尽管已经做过充分的扩张，那已经变得紧致的部分仍难以吞入如此巨大的性器，被绞紧的触感让源氏发出一声暧昧的低吟。

他并没有理会半藏的痛呼，冰冷的机甲贴住他的臀部，将灼热的刑具整个送进兄长的身体里。湿热的内壁下意识地裹覆坚硬的分身，令源氏得以充分享受柔软且湿润的触感。

“源氏，不……唔——！！！”

在适应之后痛感化作扭曲的快意，半藏只觉得自己连手指都动弹不得，更遑论他的手腕还被镣铐禁锢着。但忍者并不想理会他的拒绝，在充分开拓他的体内后又缓缓抽出，半藏几乎以为他要整个抽离自己身体的时候源氏又扣住他的腰部重重顶入，令半藏发出一声闷哼。

他几乎是坐在源氏怀里，这个姿势让半藏不由自主地深深吞下那可怕的凶器，滚烫的内壁被刺激地不住紧缩，当柱头以令人吃惊的力度顶到最深处的时候咬紧嘴唇半藏也抑制不住自己的呻吟，无处支撑的身体在源氏怀中摇晃。

他们从前也是这样，在岛田宅的每个角落放肆地、荒唐地做爱。年轻的时候源氏就喜欢吊着他的胃口，总是刺激得他意乱情迷源氏才肯加大力度挺动腰部，半藏的肉壁无法自控地缠住兄弟的性器，大部分时候他必须咬紧牙关才能抑制自己过于甜腻的声音。

那个时候源氏热衷于与他十指相扣，尽管半藏总带着些拒绝的意思，年轻人却总是固执地捉住他的手掌，让十只手指紧密地扣在一处。温热的触感从指缝传过来，比单纯的情交更让半藏的身体泛起热度。

“你应该看看自己，哥哥。”

忍者好似对他的动作毫无所觉，只是蓦地抽离半藏的身体。半藏几乎是下意识地感觉到空虚，但源氏很快强硬地将他转了个方向——

于是半藏清晰的看见在窗玻璃上映出的自己。

浓黑的夜色让窗子变成了一面足以清晰倒映影像的镜子，被握着脚踝强行分开的双腿、滴落着热液的分身和吞吐着性器的后穴都一一映入眼底。更令人羞耻的是自己耽溺情欲的面容，微微泛红的眼角蒙着羞辱的雾气，完全暴露了他的渴求。

“舒服吗？”

“唔、不——”

情色的景象让半藏不自觉地绞紧了后穴，但忍者只是挺动腰部送上更加激烈的律动。

“好好看着——这就是你的哥哥。”

即将被被情欲焚烧殆尽的意识突然如同被浇下一盆冷水，半藏清晰意识到这句话的对象不是自己。昔日的家主慌张地侧过头，向回应般发出簌簌声的角落看去。

于是他看见一张年轻的脸自黑暗中缓缓浮现，再熟悉不过的五官上带着他无法看懂的表情。

没等半藏说话，仿生材质的手从背后伸来，牢牢钳制住他的下巴。忍者发出冷酷的笑声，“你看，他撒谎——他总是撒谎。”

-TBC-


End file.
